<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Hours and 41 Minutes by sha_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332252">2 Hours and 41 Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_chan/pseuds/sha_chan'>sha_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, inu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Healing, Hurt, Kagome - Freeform, Love, Pain, Romance, happiness, inuyasha - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:10:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_chan/pseuds/sha_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was their relationship? Even he didn’t know. How had she charmed him in such little time? He didn’t think he’d get the answer. How would the night end? Only time would tell. The real question was, is it true that time heals everything? More importantly, what unexpected things did the future hold for the two?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 Hours and 41 Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 Hours and 41 Minutes</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Warning, the story may be a bit slow to pick up, but… please give it a chance and then read the author's note if you want an explanation as to why this story is the way it is.</p><hr/><p>"Love me." Gentle hands trailed down pale skin, enticing anyone that dared to watch. Goosebumps rose to her skin as her hair brushed against her arm and cascaded on the felt of the couch she had her body thrown against.</p><p>Golden orbs were drawn to the girl as he watched the scene unfold before him. His sudden attention to the young woman caught him by surprise as he had yet to be entertained in the last twenty minutes. He would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful, but enough to truly catch his attention? Now that was quite an achievement.</p><p>"Come to me," she beckoned with a devilish grin, the soft of her cardigan falling off of her shoulder and exposing the lace of her red bralette.</p><p>"Embrace me." Strong hands wrapped around the young woman's frame and pulled her close. It was slow and sultry, yet a motion full of hunger as the man's hands slowly embraced her but applied pressure in the action as if telling her how much he yearned to feel her. It truly looked like she was a woman loved by the man smothering himself in the crook of her neck. But as actors do, they act.</p><p>"Sensual Paradise. Learn what love tastes like." Her voice dripped as a rose-shaped glass perfume bottle appeared on the screen above him.</p><p>He scanned the perimeter to see if anyone else was as interested in the commercial as he had been. Slightly embarrassed from how entertained he had become by such a commercial, he had to think about why it was so fascinating to watch in the first place.</p><p>The woman was beautiful, she had to be in order to land the leading role in the commercial. Wide brown eyes, long curly hair, a perky chest, the editors for the commercial surely drew attention to all of her assets and played up her best features. It was good for attracting male attention, though he wondered how many women would actively seek out the product if they felt they couldn't relate to the woman in it.</p><p>Since arriving in the area, it was the first commercial played that he had been amused by. Though he hadn't been paying much attention at all, he was instantly surprised at the sensual commercial that played compared to all of the others that were about the economy, the latest toys, or discounts.</p><p>He blew a gentle breath out and watched as a puff of smoke appeared before him before dissipating into nothingness.</p><p>"It's cold." He had been trying to distract himself to avoid coming to the conclusion he had just arrived at. He. Was. Cold. In fact, he was freezing his ass off. He hated the cold more than anything in the world, and yet here he was standing outside of Big Man waiting. He just might have said he would only be standing outside in such cold weather if hell had frozen over, but it just might have with how god damn cold it was in Osaka recently.</p><p>The man heaved a heavy sigh as he checked the time on his phone. It was going on 9:40 now.</p><p>She was late.</p><p>They had clearly agreed to meet at Umeda in front of Big Man at 9:17 exactly. He scanned the area in case he had missed her. Not a single person made eye contact, and if they did, it was only for a fleeting second before they avoided looking in his direction a second time.</p><p>"I don't even know what I'm searching for." He mumbled under his breath. It was all too good to be true in the first place. Maybe she had stood him up? Even as the idea crossed his mind, he hadn't seriously considered it for a second. She wasn't the type to do something so cruel, at least he hoped.</p><p>Big Man, the meetup place for anyone and everyone in the Umeda area. It was right outside of the Hankyu train station area, was filled with all sorts of stores and kiosks, and was close to the main shopping area. Big Man seemed like the best place to meet seeing as they both knew where it was and it was out in the open. He craned his head to look at Big Man, the giant flat screen tv in the center. The commercial had completely changed to something pertaining to a restaurant nearby, one that looked uninteresting and that he had no intention of going to considering that it served Italian food and he hated Italian food.</p><p>He ran a hand through his silver locks as he tried not to let the cold get to him. Overall, he was surprised by the amount of patience he had. He had never considered himself a patient person, but he had yet to complain about her being late. Only simply observed that she was late and kept on with thoughts to distract himself.</p><p>He checked his phone once more before scrolling through their messages. There was the very likely chance that he had read their messages incorrectly or had come at the wrong time. He wouldn't put it past himself with how he typically just glanced at texts before responding. The silver-haired man could honestly say he hadn't done that with her messages though.</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>He had missed it.</p><p>About ten minutes ago, she had messaged him saying that she had gotten on the wrong train and that she was running late. Apparently, she'd arrive around 9:39.</p><p>He chuckled while looking at the icon of the fat cat that was her caller ID before typing a swift 'See you soon'.</p><p>It wasn't so much a flood of relief that rushed through him at knowing she hadn't gotten the day wrong or just completely ditched him, it was a sense of respect for her for keeping her word. She had always seemed to be a kind person that kept her promises, but he had learned by now that words meant nothing and promises were meant to be broken.</p><p>He clicked on her ID picture and zoomed in on the cat. She had sent him numerous pictures of the chubby cat throughout their time spent messaging after exchanging numbers. Every time he would comment on the weight of the cat, to which she would easily attempt to brush it off with a simple 'he's happy with his weight'.</p><p>Another chuckle escaped his lips as he closed out of her caller ID picture. For the first time since waking up today, he had to ask himself</p><p>
  <em>What the hell am I doing?</em>
</p><p>The silver-haired man really had to wonder.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, that's what I'm doing.</em>
</p><p>It's as if life wouldn't allow him the pleasure of forgetting. Before he could even stop himself, he was scrolling through pictures that brought a fond, but bitter smile to his face. Similar to the young woman from the commercial, the first picture he had scrolled to was of a young woman sitting on the couch. All the same, his arms held on to her as they snaked around her waist.</p><p>
  <em>Of all the pictures to open right now, why was this the first one?</em>
</p><p>He honestly couldn't even remember taking the picture, though he noted how happy he looked in it. A genuine, happy smile that must have been worn a couple of years ago based off of the length of the girl's hair and the New Year's decorations in the background.</p><p>Finding it a waste of time, he turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket. If anything, he should be focusing on locating the girl he was currently waiting for. It was just about time.</p><p>With everyone walking past the area, it was a bit difficult to focus on just one person at a time.</p><p><em>She looks like she's in a rush. She looks like she's excited to eat those chips. She almost bust her ass in those shoes.</em> He was quick to look away from the young woman as she looked around to see if anyone had caught her stumble. <em>Better spare her from the embarrassment.</em></p><p>He examined the women around him as he tried to locate the late woman that had messaged him.</p><p>The vibration of his phone in his pocket seized his activities as his attention was now drawn to his lower region. The man took his phone out, already preparing himself to hear the girl apologize and most likely say that she would be much later than she thought. He was caught off guard as a number appeared on his phone rather than a name from his caller ID.</p><p>"Keh." Despite there not being a name to address the caller, he recognized the number and felt no need to answer.</p><p>He hadn't felt in a bad mood all day or night. Not after working all day. Not after misplacing his keys for about 40 minutes. Hell, not even after waiting in the cold for the last 20 plus minutes. But now he felt his jaw clenching and his agitation increasing within the last five seconds. It was like magic with how swift his mood had changed.</p><p>"Inuyasha?"</p><p>Said man felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, temporarily pulling him from the hole he was bound to fall into if he kept down his path of rumination. As he turned to face her, he was stopped in his tracks.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>He was stuck in place as he examined the young woman before him. Standing at just below his chin, she regarded him. Her deep black hair was tied back into a low ponytail, held in place by a single red ribbon. With a black dress that hugged her full chest and clung to her hips, he was able to see just how petite her frame was as her jacket was open, exposing her to the cold that winter had graced them with.</p><p>Flushed cheeks rose to life, no doubt from having run all the way here after being so late. As he examined her face, he took note of how light her make-up was, he nearly questioned if she was wearing any at all.</p><p>
  <em>So similar, but so different.</em>
</p><p>Her wide eyes betrayed her confusion as he had yet to address her since she had tapped his shoulder. She practically shrunk into herself as her gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry I'm late, okay? I haven't taken the wrong train in a long time. Of course, tonight would be the night that this happened." Her tone was oddly apologetic but held just about the same amount of weight as if she wanted to say that it really wasn't her fault.</p><p>She must've thought he hadn't answered her because he was angry. Was he mad at her? Not even in the slightest. He had to admit with her looking so upset about the time, it would be a sin not to give her a bit of a hard time.</p><p>The corners of his mouth turned up as his mind flooded with thousands of ways to mess with the young girl before him.</p><p>"Ma'am, I'm afraid I don't know who you are." He watched as she froze in place, instantly shocked by his words. It was taking everything in him not to outright die of laughter as the color drained from her face, her reaction was too much. "I <em>do</em> know that I was supposed to meet someone here at 8:17. <em>However</em>, it is now," he clicked the home button on his phone and flashed it in her direction. "8:41."</p><p>She lightly slapped his arm, though couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, you're such a jokester, aren't you?" She dug in her pocket before taking his hand and slapping the contents from her pocket into his palm</p><p>Inuyasha held the item close as he examined the tiny thing. "Candy?"</p><p>She shook her head with a roll of her eyes, clearly disappointed in him. "Not just <em>candy</em>, my good sir. It's chocolate." She pointed a red nail at the sweet treat. "It's my favorite. We just kissed and made up, so forgive me, k? Merry Christmas."</p><p>It was Inuyasha's turn to feel laughter bubble in his stomach before pouring out once more. This girl right here, he could already tell he would be in for it tonight. A whole day had gone by and this was the first time she had decided to say Merry Christmas to him. He never would have thought she would tell him in such a way.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Kags." He said as he placed the chocolate in his coat pocket.</p><p>She smiled, pleased to have caused him to laugh. "You're not the only one with jokes." She grinned cheekily to herself as she looked at him. "Seeing 'LOL' and 'haha' compares nothing to hearing it out loud and in person. I really like your laugh."</p><p>Inuyasha refused to let her words get to him. This always happened with her and he didn't like it. Whenever she gave him a compliment, it always felt special. She had a way of making people feel special. Inuyasha had yet to truly figure out if her compliments were reserved for those that deserved it, such as himself, or if she just showered everyone in compliments because she wanted them to feel good about themselves.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Aren't you cold?"</p><p>She sneered at him. "I'm from Hokkaido, raised in Tokyo, and I just moved to Osaka two years ago, the cold doesn't phase me in the slightest." Despite her words, she zipped up her coat and adjusted her muffler. "Besides, I was running so fast to get here- I'm surprised I didn't break the speed of light."</p><p>Inuyasha knew very well what her background was, he had made it a point to remember everything she told him about herself.</p><p>"Let me clarify that I was asking to suggest that <em>I </em>was cold." No matter how many years of winter came, he never got used to it. This year would be the same as every other year.</p><p>"Glad to know you aren't going to skate on ice around me tonight." She stated, referring to how easily he could say what he wanted without hesitation.</p><p>"I don't like skating, I really don't." He replied with ease, letting her know what he had no intention of holding his tongue if he had something to say while also stating a fact about himself. "I am freezing my ass off though." He repeated.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his forearm. "Then shall we be off?"</p><p>He could see it now, she was giddy in her boots, ready to jump out of her skin with excitement for the night ahead of them. His gaze lingered at where her hands wrapped around his arm. He couldn't feel her skin, but it was suddenly warm where she had decided to grab him as he was sure he could feel the hair on his arms standing by her simple action. Least to say, he hadn't expected her to be so forward with him and so suddenly at that.</p><p>Truth be told, he wasn't bothered by it in the slightest and liked that she had set the stage for how the rest of the night would go. This would surely be one of the more entertaining nights that he had had in what felt like a lifetime.</p><p>Inuyasha smiled as he pointed towards the street they were to go towards.</p><p>As he led her down the path, his mind raced with thoughts of the young woman currently gripping onto him. She was silent, as if taking pleasure in just being in his presence and walking through this cold winter night. Not once did she attempt to strike up a conversation as she allowed herself to be led through the city. There was no asking of where they were going, there was no question about what they would eat, not a single thought was given to how far they would have to walk. For all she knew, he could be leading her to the worst restaurant in a town 50 minutes away. Hell, with how nonchalant she was currently acting, he could have led her to a dark ally and had his way with her. It boggled his mind how carefree she was being.</p><p>Inuyasha was glad for the bit of time to look her over. She seemed to be in a good mood as she hummed lightly to herself. Her face was small and oddly proportionate. He wasn't sure why, but he had been completely thrown off by her looks. He wanted to just properly look at her.</p><p>
  <em>I guess under any other circumstances I should have expected her to not really care about how she presents herself in front of me.</em>
</p><p>Again, this was one of many odd thoughts he felt he would have tonight. She came dressed appropriately, not looking as if she was trying too hard and definitely not looking like she didn't care about her appearance.</p><p>"We're going to Grand Front Osaka, princess," Inuyasha spoke after some time.</p><p>It was bothering him that she had suddenly gone so quiet after they had such great banter. He never did like silence, only under some occasions depending on the situation. She was quiet for quite some time, not signaling she was pleased or displeased with where she'd be spending the night.</p><p>"Okay, Yasha-kins." He cringed at the nickname. Where the hell did that come from? She laughed at his clear disdain for the name she had given him. "Well if you can give me a cute little pet name, why can't I do the same?"</p><p>"The name wasn't cute in the slightest, <em>Kags</em>." He stressed her actual nickname that she went by on all occasions.</p><p>She patted his arm as if to console him as she led him across the street. "Why not? It combines two things I like, you and chicken."</p><p>With how seriously she said it, he had to question if he'd be able to understand her sense of humor throughout the night.</p><p>The two slowed to a stop as they arrived at the glass doors to Grand Front Osaka. The shopping mall they were soon to enter offered nothing but the best fashionable shops, services, and restaurants. They currently stood before building A, though there were three other buildings that connected to it and added to its already wide variety of shops.</p><p>Inuyasha had been there a handful of times and had enjoyed all but of one experience. It only felt right to take her here. The place he had planned to take them to was all within a decent price range and was incredibly delicious.</p><p>As people exited the building, he was shocked at the lack of people in the area. Despite it being fairly busy at the train station's center, there weren't many people around the shopping mall. He was grateful for the lack of people and liked the more intimate feeling it provided, so he wouldn't complain. He never did like being around too many people at once, it was too hard to tolerate more than one at a time.</p><p>Inuyasha and Kagome walked in and automatically walked to the elevator.</p><p>"You've been here a couple of times." He asked, though it came out as more of a statement as it was clear she knew how to get here and where the elevator was located.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I've been here a couple of times."</p><p>She let her response hang in the air as she didn't follow up with how her experience was or the occasions she had come for. Inuyasha couldn't pinpoint her strange tone, though felt no need to ask further questions about it.</p><p>At the ding of the elevator arriving, the two got into the elevator along with a few other individuals. Inuyasha pressed the key for the 18th floor before hitting the button to close the doors. He watched as her brown eyes trailed after his hands as he pressed the button and brought his hand back to his side. It wasn't just his hands she was looking at, it was his <em>claws</em>. With a gruff full of agitation, he shoved his hands in his pockets, not wanting to be some sort of spectacle for her to gawk at.</p><p>It felt like hours of riding the elevator as he felt his heart race for the first time tonight. Had she just ruined their night together? He hadn't been self-conscious of his claws until recently and she certainly wasn't helping with her blatant staring as if he had sprouted an extra thumb.</p><p>As the pair got off the elevator, she stopped him. "Hey, let me see your hand."</p><p>He grunted to himself. This girl had some damn nerve to not only stare but then ask to see his hands. What was he? A circus monkey for display?</p><p>She grabbed his hand as his lack of response meant nothing to her. She held his hand up to his face, forcing him to examine it.</p><p>"Lookie there," she pointed to his ring finger. "You've got a cut there, my dearest."</p><p>Inuyasha drew his attention to where she was pointing and realized that he indeed had a long cut across his finger. It wasn't that he had just realized it, he remembered he had gotten the cut earlier that morning when searching for his lost key in his bag. He had just completely forgotten about it. He wasn't worried about such things considering that his cuts typically healed by the next day.</p><p>The young woman began digging in her bag before pulling out a Band-Aid. She quickly ripped open the small packaging and wrapped it around his finger. All in one swift movement, she had patched him all up.</p><p>He held his finger at eye level and let out a small chuckle. Partially because she had just given him the most childlike Band-Aid he had worn since he was a kid. The other part was for her as he had really assumed the worst of her by making a terrible assumption that went against the person she presented herself as.</p><p>"Do you just carry these things around with you?" Inuyasha asked as he took note of the small pouch she had taken the Band-Aid out of from her purse.</p><p>"Yea, I'm accident prone, these things come in handy."</p><p>"They're for a child." He reminded her harshly.</p><p>"Keep talking like that and I'll take it back without hesitation." She motioned towards the floor they were currently on. "Where exactly are we going?"</p><p>Inuyasha pointed to a nook not too far from where they currently stood. The very place he had chosen was very close to the elevator. She walked to the entrance and looked at the sign sitting outside of the restaurant.</p><p>"Good Provision New York?" She read to herself. Again, no sign of liking or not liking it, just a simple statement.</p><p>"Has the best beef in town."</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that," she said with a wink as she walked into the restaurant.</p><p>The two were immediately sat near the picturesque windows. She peered out of the window and looked down at the cars zooming by. A delicate smile graced her features as she motioned for Inuyasha to come look.</p><p>"Pretty, ain't it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked out around them.</p><p>Though he didn't typically eat here, he did enjoy coming to this floor and seeing the city light up in an array of lights. The city just seemed so lively from up here with the soft jazz music playing and the lack of people around. It wasn't every day that he got the chance to admire the city, he was glad that he got the opportunity every now and then.</p><p>"It's a bit too pretty," she replied before sitting down. Inuyasha followed in suit, not sure of how to respond to what she had said. She pushed the menu towards him. "Since you know this place best, I'll let you make the choices for what we eat."</p><p>He didn't hide his confusion as he shrugged off his jacket. "It's a burger place? You just choose a burger. Feel free to order any appetizer you want."</p><p>She matched his confusion with one of her own, slightly mocking him for being confused in the first place. "Well, what burger do you recommend I eat? You're trying to sell this place to me as one of the best burgers and meat in town, right? So, what's the best one? Appetizers and drinks are your choices too."</p><p>He knew it in his bones that she wouldn't back down about their choice. When they had messaged about meeting up on Christmas, he had told her that it would be a surprise where he took her, though it was clear they were going out to eat. In saying that, he hadn't realized her agreement meant that she was expecting <em>everything</em> to be a surprise. Inuyasha had chosen the place they met, where they would eat, and now apparently what she would eat. It was the first time someone he had eaten with had given him complete control over what they ate.</p><p>Inuyasha was quick to flag down the waiter and order the same order he had gotten last time as well as something he knew she would enjoy eating.</p><p>Inuyasha leaned forward and bared his pearly white canines with a genuine smile. "So?"</p><p>She looked around with a small giggle, her interest clearly piqued by the sudden shift in his demeanor. "So?"</p><p>"You gonna' tell me your name yet, Kags?"</p><p>In the two weeks they had spoken with each other, she had asked him to address her under the nickname Kags. He didn't pressure her for her name, in fact, he never once felt the need to. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been curious about her name though.</p><p>She matched his grin with a devilish one of her own. "Now, what did I tell you about me giving out any of my personal information?" She asked</p><p>"That you didn't want to." He recited with ease as he gave a curt nod addressing the waiter that was bringing them their drinks. He smiled as she thanked the waiter before taking a long sip of her ginger ale. "Which was a lie."</p><p>She gave a dramatic gasp as she brought a hand to her chest, demonstrating just how preposterous she found the idea of her lying to him. "Me? Lie? Why I would never do such a thing."</p><p>"You said you didn't want to give out any of your personal information, but you gave me your number, which is quite personal <em>and</em> a picture of your fat cat." He reminded her.</p><p>She seemed to ponder his words for a few seconds, not surprised by his sudden question and accusation by any means. "Well, the only reason I gave you my number is because I knew it would be easy to block you and you can't exactly identify who I am through my phone number. I've searched my phone number on the internet and absolutely nothing comes up, my name is a different story though."</p><p><em>So that's why she gave it up so easily</em>? The first time he had asked to exchange contact information, she had shot him down very politely. It wasn't until his second attempt after they had gotten closer that she felt more at ease to give him such an intimate detail of her life. It felt like some sort of personal achievement at having gotten her phone number after she had made it quite clear that she hadn't given her number out to a single person that asked.</p><p>"You would've blocked me so easily?" He countered back.</p><p>"As easily as a millionaire hoards money." Her tone was sweet to say just how effortlessly she could dispose of him. She tilted her glass towards him, signaling that he should try some of it. "However, I knew right from the start that you weren't someone I would need to block. And look at that, I was correct about you."</p><p>Tonight was going to be something else. Her mannerisms, her tone, how she pushed into their relationship with nicknames, and kindness, and offering her drink, but managed to pull away with her lack of details about herself. He couldn't even get her to tell him her name properly.</p><p>Inuyasha took the drink and took a very small sip of it. He just might have offered her his beer, but he knew she wasn't a fan and would instantly refuse. "You know my real name and details about me." He hoped she could see just how unbalanced their relationship was.</p><p>"Okay?" She laughed as if his words held humor. "<em>You</em> were the one that gave everyone details about your name, your face, your everything.<em> I </em>on the other hand did not choose to. I mean I understand your curiosity about me as a person- about basic information such as my name of course, but I also told you that you could lie to me about every single detail pertaining to yourself and that I wouldn't mind."</p><p>Inuyasha could only stare at her. Her words poured out in such a matter of fact way. She would probably be a good salesman or lawyer with the way she said things as if her word was final and there was no arguing with her about it. It's like no matter what he could possibly say, she would always have a quick rebuttal that would debunk anything he could say.</p><p>Everything she spoke was true. She had made it quite clear that he could lie to her and she would be perfectly okay with it, she even made it sound like she would have preferred that he lie to her from the very beginning. He couldn't figure out why she had given him permission to deceive her, but he had dismissed the idea after she had spoken about it. He was confident in his ability to lie, especially to someone like her. However, he felt no need to lie to her and didn't want the hassle of also needing to keep up with a lie and with making sure that his t's were crossed and I's were dotted with her. Honesty just seemed like a much better way to start things off with the petite woman in front of him.</p><p>He had to wonder what the two looked like to any other people that watched them from the moment they met at the station until now? Surely, one would be confused by their relationship, as they should be. Hell, he was confused by their relationship and his meaning in her life while he was <em>in</em> the relationship.</p><p>He sighed as he took a long draw from his drink. "Well where is the fun in that?" Inuyasha had to admit that one of the reasons he was interested in her was because he didn't know much about her at all.</p><p>"But I'll tell you what," He instantly sat up in his seat as her tone became playful. She began digging in her purse. "I'll play you for it." She placed a single red die on the table. With the ease of how she took the die out, it made him think she often carried it around for a random gamble.</p><p>Inuyasha stared at the red die, slightly confused by it. "Play you for…?"</p><p>"My name. Roll an odd number and I'll tell you my name. Roll a 2, 4, or 6 and I get to ask you one personal question."</p><p><em>Personal question?</em> His eyes drifted to the side as he weighed his options. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of personal questions she would ask after knowing her for only about two weeks. She could be on one end of the spectrum where she'd ask about all of his past embarrassing moments or she could go easy on him and ask him something as simple as his favorite book. Since the very beginning, it had been oddly easy to have a flow of conversation with her. Long messages were always exchanged and they had talked on the phone for hours since day one of exchanging numbers. There wasn't a single question she could ask him that he would hesitate to answer. Was it worth it?</p><p>"I'll take that bet." He said before reaching for the die.</p><p>"I knew you would."</p><p>Without hesitation, he rolled the die. Both watched eagerly as the small object tumbled and rolled as if dancing along the table. Right before falling into the young woman's lap, it stopped on the edge.</p><p>She smiled at him. "1."</p><p>"Which is what I just did. Looks like you owe me a name then, Kaggy-dear."</p><p>She giggled at the silly nickname. "Hmm ah-thank you." She offered the waiter a charming smile as he placed their burgers and side dishes in front of them. "It looks delicious." She eyed the salad, though went for the fries. "It <em>is</em> delicious."</p><p>"You're not getting out of it that easily. I won."</p><p>Without paying him any mind, she took the two bowls before them and began separating the salads. "Do you like birds, Inuyasha?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you like birds?" She asked once more as she placed the bowl in front of him.</p><p>"No. . . I can't quite say that I do." The only thing he could think of birds as was annoying and a nuisance. They chirped nonstop and weren't attractive to look at. Had he missed something? Was her name Bird? While it seemed like a name that may fit her, he didn't think that was her name.</p><p>He watched as she went for the fries once more. She made no move to say anything else, as if her name truly was bird. Before he could ask for her name once more, she began to hum a gentle tune. It was just loud enough for him to hear over the soft jazz music pouring in around them.</p><p><em>I know this song.</em> He couldn't quite pin his nail on it, but the beat was familiar. She hummed it so melodically, he had to wonder if she enjoyed singing or if she had been in choir. All at once, a memory of a hot summer day played back in his mind. With him crouched down and about seven other kids circling around him singing this very song.</p><p>As her tune played on, he offered the words to her melody, though only spoke them rather than sang. "In the night of dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who is behind you now?" He knew her name now. "Your name is Kagome, isn't it?"</p><p>Kagome nodded her head, pleased that he had gotten it correct after only hearing her hum the song Kagome Kagome. "Bingo."</p><p><em>It's a beautiful name.</em> He wouldn't voice his thoughts out loud, though he did feel the name suited her fairly well. "Nothing is ever easy with you is it?"</p><p>She laughed once more. "I guess that's true. All the best things in life never come easily."</p><p>The two began digging into their meal with little to no conversation in between leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts. He had time to think about tonight and about how he was actually enjoying his time with the girl. While he hadn't known what to expect with her, he hadn't expected them to mesh together so well. It was one thing to talk on the phone, but actually being around each other and getting to know what she was really like was different. It was refreshing, he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed being around someone.</p><p>As they continued eating and the food on his plate began to dwindle, it eventually hit him.</p><p>
  <em>The night is almost over.</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha didn't want it to end. He still wanted to know more about her likes and dislikes, the places she liked to go, who she was as a person. Give or take, he already knew many things about her, he was sure that if there was a quiz about her, he would get a perfect score. What spell had she cast to actually make him want to be around her? Did she feel the same?</p><p>He suddenly felt that they hadn't talked as much as they should have in person. They had met, he had learned his name, and were to part ways after dinner? It just didn't seem right. A bit odd even as he knew so much about her, though it wasn't because she told him to his face but rather over the phone.</p><p>"You lied to me," she said in a deadly serious tone as her eyes became downcast. Her voice instantly pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>Last he remembered, he had been honest with her about everything, even brutally honest about calling her cat fat. When exactly did he tell a lie? There should be no discrepancy with anything he's spoken to the young woman. "About?"</p><p>Kagome sighed as she pushed the plate away from her. "This is subpar meat at best, certainly not the <em>best meat in town</em>." She said as she imitated him.</p><p>Inuyasha didn't hold back his laughter. "I apologize."</p><p>"As you should." She winked at him. "Not the best, but I'll definitely be coming back here again. Everything tasted great and the décor is lovely."</p><p>"Glad you enjoyed." He looked at his own empty plate. Minus her jokes, she clearly enjoyed the meal. It was silent as they ate. Whenever there was silence during meals without tension, it typically meant both parties were fully invested in devouring their food.</p><p>As she went to take her wallet out of her coat pocket, he stopped her. "This one's on me. You've got next time, right?"</p><p>She smiled. "I'll treat you like a king. Anything at McDonald's is all yours."</p><p>Inuyasha was glad that she hadn't hesitated in replying to him. She seemed happy that he had spoken about a second meeting.</p><p>The two laughed as they put on their coats and prepared to leave. After paying and leaving the building, the two walked arm in arm through the cold winter night. As Inuyasha led her back to the train station, he tried to think of how to ask her for the next time she would be able to meet.</p><p>It was by chance that both didn't really celebrate Christmas and destiny must have had its hands with them meeting just in time for the holidays. But how would their relationship change after today? She had given her name and seemed delighted at the mention of going out again.</p><p>
  <em>If I asked her to meet on New Year's would she object?</em>
</p><p>He was 99% sure that she had planned to spend the holidays alone, though there was the slim chance that she would want to spend New Year's with her family or another friend.</p><p>Kagome waved her hand in front of his face as they crossed the familiar streets. "You think a lot, don't you?"</p><p>She had caught him zoning out one too many times; she didn't take him for much of a thinker when they texted and talked though. It was interesting for him to throw her for a loop when she thought she had him all figured out before meeting.</p><p>"Not as much as I should if I'm honest." Inuyasha felt he didn't think any more or less than the average person. He was sure that if it was a comparison between the two, she would be the thinker between the both of them.</p><p>Kagome gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I think you think a lot. Not just now, but even on the phone. You don't always say the smartest things, but you do provide an interesting perspective."</p><p>Inuyasha's eye's narrowed in a playful glare. "Should I be insulted?"</p><p>"I don't know, do you <em>think</em> you should be insulted?" Both knew she was referring to the rather silly and mundane conversations they have when on the phone together. She always found it a bit too much fun to make fun of him.</p><p>Inuyasha slowed to a stop as they reached Big Man. "As much fun as it is to be made fun of by a beauty such as yourself, it seems like our meeting has ended."</p><p>He was surprised as she tilted her head in confusion, a pout evident on her pink lips. "That's it?"</p><p>"That's. . .it?" It was his turn to be confused. Hadn't they agreed to dinner?</p><p>"I mean. . . isn't it a bit boring if we only eat?" Ah, did she want sex? He wouldn't object if she was interested, but he had naturally assumed she wasn't interested for more reasons than one. "The night is still young. We're in Umeda on Christmas. I thought we would do something after, like go to the arcade or watch a movie or something." She pointed at the watch adorning her slender wrist. "I've still got another hour and thirty minutes before the last train."</p><p>Reluctantly, Inuyasha took his mind out of the gutter as he caught onto the true meaning of her words. He wasn't sure why it hadn't crossed his mind that she may want to spend more time with him, but he was glad that she enjoyed his company.</p><p>"What did you want to do?"</p><p>"Hmmm…" She brought a hand to her chin as she thought about everything they could do together. Kagome snapped her fingers as a brilliant idea hit her. "Come with me."</p><p>Kagome tugged on his arm as she began dragging him back in the direction of the restaurant.</p><p>Again, he had to wonder how they looked to the people they passed. With how easily she talked with him and how she had no problem with grabbing him and joking with him surely they looked like a couple. When was the last time he had felt like this with another being?</p><p>Her smile, her laughter, her interactions with him, it all just felt so genuine. But just how genuine was she being with him right now and was he just latching onto her because she was giving him a bit of her attention?</p><p>"Wait," he slowed her to a stop.</p><p>Kagome didn't hide her confusion as they stopped walking. Few people looked at the two as they walked back to their destination.</p><p>Inuyasha had meant to ask her this simple question earlier but hadn't gotten the chance to with how quickly they had met and gone to the restaurant.</p><p>"Yes, Inuyasha?" Round doe eyes searched for reasons for his sudden stopping of their activities.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Kagome instantly knew what he meant with his question, his tone spoke volumes about what he was referring to. She gave his arm another tight squeeze, though didn't offer a smile as he thought she would.</p><p>"I look okay, don't I?" As if noticing how her answer left room for argument, she gave a soft, "Yes," before tugging on him once more to continue their trek.</p><p>Inuyasha felt no need to push her or ask the question again. Based off of what he knew about her, she would openly say something if she was bothered at any time. For now, he would just enjoy her as she presented herself before him.</p><p>It wasn't long before the two arrived at what he could only assume was where she wanted to take him. They had basically doubled back to Grand Front Osaka as it was only about 5 minutes from their current location.</p><p>"Why?" It was the only thing he could ask.</p><p>"Well you said you didn't like it, so I figured it was because you had a bad memory of it or something, why not rewrite over the memory?" The question was laced with pure and innocent curiosity to her question.</p><p>Inuyasha could have easily argued with her over the logic of taking him here, but he actually wanted to humor her over this. Around the shopping center near the JR train station, the two stood before a giant outdoor skating rink. Every year, the skating rink opened for guests to go around for some time. Inuyasha had never bothered going to this particular rink during the festive seasons considering it was always busy. He was surprised to see a lack of people, no doubt everyone having more sense than them to escape the cold seeing as it was much colder than usual today.</p><p>"Let's go then." He said with a sigh. Despite his moans of complaint, he was curious as to how this event would play out.</p><p>The two paid for their tickets and asked for their skates. As they sat down to put on their skates, he could feel a pair of eyes watching his every movement. He debated on not say anything and with just letting her have her way with staring at him, but he found no fun in that.</p><p>Inuyasha finished tying the laces of his black skates before he craned his neck to stare at the girl. "Any reason you're staring so hard?"</p><p>She shook her head as she resumed struggling to tie the laces of her own shoes. "None in particular. I just…" She sighed as she could feel how loose the skate was on her foot no matter how tightly she pulled the laces. Kagome eyed her now red hands with a frown before turning a smile in his direction. "….Think I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now."</p><p><em>That frown you just had on a second ago says otherwise. </em>Inuyasha positioned himself in front of her as he pulled her leg to his chest. While pulling on the loose strings until they constricted against his skin, he grinned at her squeak of surprise. "Then I'm a pretty lucky guy, ain't I?" He placed her foot to the side after finishing neatly tying the laces before motioning for her to give him the other one.</p><p>Without warning, she leaned forward, stopping a single inch from his face. "Well, are you?" Where was this conversation headed? How was he even supposed to respond to this? What kind of answer was she looking for? Without waiting for a response she pulled back and sat straight as she placed her foot in his lap. "Let's hurry, it looks like everyone else is having so much fun out there." Her attention was now drawn to the people laughing and skating in delight, he felt forgotten as she refused to look in his direction again.</p><p>Without another word, he tightened the laces of her shoes before helping her to stand. As she placed her hand in his, he realized just how small her hand was compared to his. While she wasn't any smaller or bigger than other girls, he could really feel just how small she was in this moment.</p><p>His mind roamed in all directions as he thought of the recent experiences her hands had experienced. They had been scratched by her cat two weeks ago, he was sure if he ran his hand over the cut on her thenar, he would feel the small rise of where a scab had been. She had sent him a picture just last week of a glass of homemade lemonade she had made, he could imagine her fingers coated in the sticky juices. He still found it odd that she had made lemonade in the coldest of times. Inuyasha had to wonder how many times she had aggressively swiped at her face, causing irritation to her skin as she attempted her best to erase the tears that threatened to fall. Just how damp had her hands become?</p><p>Inuyasha forced his thoughts down as he led them to the rink. He was the first to step on and work on getting his balance. He watched as Kagome stepped on and held onto the side of the rink.</p><p>"You good to go?" She asked.</p><p>With a curt nod of his head, he began skating slowly next to her. The two watched as couples and families skated around them. There were those that didn't hesitate to demonstrate their skills with tricks, then there were those that couldn't skate for the life of them and that fell with every step they took. <em>And then</em> there were the odd pair that watched everyone around them as one clung to the rail and one slowed his pace to skate next to her.</p><p>Even as the two skated around the ring once, she had yet to let go of the side. Inuyasha had waited for her to suggest a race or to at least try skating without a handicap but she had yet to motion to do so.</p><p>"You gonna' cling to that thing all night or actually skate? You're going slower than the old people skating here." He asked after some time. They were only allowed one hour of skate time and he couldn't see it as being too much fun for her if she didn't actually skate on her own.</p><p>Kagome scoffed at him as she let go of the rail. She shook her head at him, knowing he had been doubting if she could skate in the first place with how she had held onto the rail. "Happy? And I'll have you know I'm only two years younger than you, so that would you make a very old man too."</p><p>It was the first time she had mentioned her age. With him being 28, that meant she was 26. "Ecstatic, now we can really get skating."</p><p>As he went to pick up his speed, she grabbed on to his upper arm. "What's the deal, I thought you couldn't skate, you liar."</p><p>Inuyasha wagged a single finer at her. "No, Kagome. I said I don't <em>like</em> skating, not that I couldn't skate. Was this your secret ploy to make a fool out of me or something?"</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Just thought I deserved a source of entertainment is all."</p><p>With her little comment, Inuyasha yanked his arm out of her grip. He skated and turned around so that he could watch her, mindful of the people he could no longer see as he skated backward. She seemed surprised that he had left her stranded, though she was able to balance herself as she pushed on skating forward.</p><p>Inuyasha could clearly see she knew how to skate but that she certainly wasn't as graceful as he thought she would be. He started laughing at their situation. Here she was, suggesting that they go ice skating when she wasn't even good at it in the first place. Not to toot his own horn, but at least he had enough confidence in himself not to hold onto the side of the rink and to actually skate backward without bumping into any other fellow skaters.</p><p>He slowed his pace to allow her to catch up to him. "You are pure evil, you know that?" She asked as she went to push past him.</p><p>In her attempt to push him out of the way, she nearly fell herself. Inuyasha was quick to reach out and steady her before she could hurt herself. She glared at him and tried to push past him once more.</p><p>He trailed his hand from her upper arm down to her hands until their fingers interlocked., carefully to mind his claws. "I won't let you fall." He wasn't the best skater, but he had enough skill to keep her from falling if she skated properly.</p><p>With the way she rolled her eyes with a tight smile proved just how much she didn't believe in his words, though she gripped his hand tighter as she allowed him to steady her.</p><p>Inuyasha smiled to himself, pleased that she had given in. He had to admit, there was something about being in this moment that felt like an out of body experience. He could feel her hand in his. He could see the light puffs of smoke that wafted from where she breathed. He could hear everyone around them talking amongst themselves as they enjoyed the festivities. So why did it feel like he wasn't present in the moment?</p><p>
  <em>When was the last time I felt someone was present around me?</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha tended to feel that he blended into the background whether he meant to or not. Of course, he always had attention on him, but after the initial attention died down due to a glare or an agitated sigh on his part, what remained? Minus the few people that actually cared about him, who was there that actually looked at him? That noticed him? That was <em>present</em> around him? Hell, even the people that claimed to care most about him treated him as if he didn't matter at times.</p><p>He felt he could be in a room surrounded by people and no one would even know he was there. It wasn't that he minded, in fact, he loved it. Again, people annoyed him and if he could deal with one less person a day, he'd be glad. However, he'd be lying to himself if he didn't yearn for the feeling of someone actually giving a damn about him at times.</p><p>He turned to the girl currently holding hands with him. She had to be the most present person in his life as of recently. Though they were still new to each other, he felt like what he did mattered around her for one reason or another.</p><p>Throughout the last couple of weeks, they messaged and talked on the phone with each other. She would check on him, as she always did.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Did you eat?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You sound tired, are you okay?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I just called because I wanted to hear your voice, I needed to.</strong> </em>
</p><p>When was the last time someone had said those words to him?</p><p>"Ya' mind if I ask you something?"</p><p>"Yes, I do," Kagome replied as she gave him a warm smile. "What could you possibly have to ask me right now?"</p><p>Why did she say it like that? She had made it seem as if he should have absolutely no questions about anything pertaining to her, as if she had already answered millions of questions and he should know everything about her. Of all the people in the world, the girl that had outright refused to give her his name until they gambled on it had no right to take that tone with him.</p><p>"Do you really need to ask?" Inuyasha countered. He held onto her hand as he began skating backward. "You did it."</p><p>Her eyes widened in confusion. "Did what?"</p><p>"You talked about rewriting over memories. I've officially gotten a new page added to my storybook of ice skating."</p><p>"We've only been here for ten minutes and the night is still young," she reminded him with ease. Surely, both of them couldn't imagine the night going south, though there was always that slight possibility. "What? Did you fall and bust your butt when you were a kid or something?"</p><p>He shook his head with a chuckle. "No, skating is just boring."</p><p>It was clear her opinion differed from his, but her response to him was a simple, "Is that so?"</p><p>He hadn't ever had a bad experience at the ice-skating rink. Sure, he had bust his ass when he was younger on a few occasions, but nothing that would ever seriously deter him from skating. It just wasn't fun for him, not in the slightest. He didn't like the cold. He didn't like being around people. And he had about a million other things he'd rather do than this.</p><p>Inuyasha carefully skated in front of her as he guided her from hitting the wall. "Yea, to me it is." Not to say he would actively seek out ice skating in the future, however. . . "I can actually say I'm enjoying it right now though."</p><p>Maybe it was because there were few people. Or maybe it was because of the girl he was with. All he knew was that the previously boring memory of ice skating was replaced with a more pleasant memory.</p><p>Kagome smiled up at him. For the first time, he had noticed that she had the smallest of craters plunging in on her cheek. <em>How did I not notice she had dimples?</em> Inuyasha thought to himself. He could feel his heart lurch with the sudden revelation.</p><p>"Then I think I've done my job very well." She replied as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know I wasn't the only one that needed something like this today."</p><p>
  <em>She sees me.</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha was fairly lost in thought as it hit him. When had he become such a person to think about shit like this? To care about something as trivial as someone seeing him. The sudden revelation came with what Inuyasha could only assume to be slight happiness mixed with a tinge of fear. The mixture was mixing him sick.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't matter in the end though, does it?</em>
</p><p>"Inuyasha!"</p><p>Before Inuyasha could even react, he felt the hard plastic of the rink's rim as he began to lose his balance. All at once he lost his stability and toppled backward. Just as quickly as it happened, he felt himself instinctively pull her body close to make sure that he took most of the impact when they hit the ground.</p><p>Inuyasha could only grunt as one thing he hadn't expected to happen play out before him played. He could feel the cold of the ice press into his skin as he lay flat on his back.</p><p>
  <em>I fucking hate the cold.</em>
</p><p>He tried to glance at the girl from his position on the floor. It was proving hard as she had landed directly on top of him.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked.</p><p>She was oddly quiet for someone that had just taken a tumble.</p><p>Ever so slowly, he could feel her body tremble against his as she buried her face in his neck.</p><p><em>Oh shit, she hurt herself.</em> If he wouldn't have been so lost in thought, there was no doubt he would have noticed the rink behind him. He instantly tensed at the idea of her having gotten hurt for his mistake.</p><p>Ever so softly, he could hear what sounded like music to his ears after thinking he had hurt her.</p><p>
  <em>Laughter.</em>
</p><p>Her shoulders shook as what started as soft giggles became full-blown laughter. Inuyasha could hardly call them falling humorous, though she seemed to be absolutely elated. He carefully sat up, bringing her with him. Despite her mirth, he quickly looked her over to make sure there were no cuts or bruises. As she had warned him, she was accident-prone.</p><p>
  <em>A freaking jinx.</em>
</p><p>"You should've seen your face, you were so startled." She grabbed her stomach just thinking about how surprised he looked as they collided with the wall.</p><p>"Hey," He gently knocked on her forehead with the back of his knuckle. "You trying to rewrite over my rewritten good memory, eh?"</p><p>Her laughter temporarily stopped as she puffed up her lip in a pout. "Now hold on a minute, mister. <em>I'm</em> the one that should be mad at you." She stated as she poked him in the chest.</p><p>"Because?" He asked.</p><p>"That's two for two." She held up two fingers nils in front of his eyes. "<em>You</em> said you wouldn't let me fall! You lied to me again. I thought you were different from all the other men." She couldn't control her laughter at this point.</p><p>He still couldn't find their situation funny.</p><p>"Peaches."</p><p>As she wiped a tear from her eye, she tried to reduce her laughter to hear what he was going on about. "What?"</p><p>He moved a stray strand of hair from her face. His reply was gentle and of one that held slight shock for not realizing it before, "You smell like peaches." How had he not noticed something as obvious as this? With her in his lap and directly on top of him, he could smell her much more clearly. It was a distinct scent of peaches. Very soft and pleasant as it oddly reminded him of a random Summer eve he had spent picking peaches with his mother.</p><p>"It's a pretty cheap body mist from the Aeon near my station." She looked down at her clothing, completely forgetting that she had sprayed it on herself prior to their meeting. "Odd enough, I don't like peaches, I only like the smell of them. I avoid the actual fruit as if I'm allergic to them."</p><p>Inuyasha could only offer a chuckle at the odd girl before him.</p><p>Here he was with a girl on his lap on the side of an ice-skating rink cold as all seven hells listening to her talk about how she hates peaches. However, he was somehow managing to enjoy himself.</p><p>His previous bland memories of skating on such cold ice had now become full of color.</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha sat patiently on a bench outside.</p><p>She's been gone forever.</p><p>After getting tired from skating on the ice, the two decided to sit around the town plaza. Kagome had told him the only proper way to end ice skating was to drink something warm right after. With that logic, she left him to go get herself a warm drink from a vending machine close by.</p><p>She had left about ten minutes ago, he might have thought she had ditched him had she not left her purse full of all of her belongings with him.</p><p>He was left alone for the first time in the last couple of hours. Despite the area being quite warm with heaters placed all about, it felt oddly cold. Inuyasha couldn't say he had become accustomed to her, there was just no way after only being in person with her for a bit of time, though he could say he was <em>growing</em> accustomed to her.</p><p>Only speaking on the phone did nothing to truly help him understand her. No, to fully understand someone, it was necessary to meet in person and actually see the person for who they were. It was quite clear from being around her that he would never truly understand her, at least not anytime soon.</p><p>He was torn from his thoughts as the familiar vibration of his cellphone disturbed him. Inuyasha could only stare at the phone as it continued its small dance in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>090-9437-9224</em>
</p><p>Inuyasha had the number memorized by heart. He chuckled to himself as had never known the number until just a little over a month ago.</p><p>For the first time in a month, he actually felt like answering the phone and talking to who waited on the other end.</p><p>"Sorry, if you can't tell by now. I'm bad with directions." Kagome giggled as she walked up to him.</p><p>Inuyasha jerked his head from his phone to look at her. He had been staring so intently at the phone that he hadn't even noticed she had come back. Just as quickly as the vibration began, it seized. Or maybe it hadn't been quick it all and time had been playing tricks on him.</p><p>She squirmed under his gaze as he refused to look away from her. Had she grown a second head? Why was he staring at her like that?</p><p>Inuyasha scoffed as he took his phone back into the safe confinements of his coat. "Keh. Took you long enough."</p><p>"What can I say? I've never been too good with finding my way." She held out a can of warm yuzu tea for him.</p><p>He eyed the warm drink as he took it from her. "I told you I didn't want anything."</p><p>"Yeah well like I said, you have to end it with a hot drink," she said as she plopped down on the bench next to him. "I got these for you too, champ." She slapped a couple of kairo heating pads in his hand. "Just to make sure you're warm.</p><p>Inuyasha squeezed the items in his hand before turning to look at her. "How did you know I liked this drink?" Just as Inuyasha could remember almost everything she told him about herself, which was very few details, he could remember everything he allowed her to know as well.</p><p>"It's in the background of your profile picture on the app." She replied with ease as she took a deep, long sip of her cider.</p><p>The two fell into a comfortable silence as they drank underneath the stars during this cold winter night. Even with there being a million things to talk about, somehow they found content in simply basking in being in each other's presence.</p><p>Kagome was the first to break the silence as she admired the stars above them.</p><p>"I wasn't kidding ya' know, when I said I'm the luckiest girl."</p><p>Inuyasha turned to her in an attempt to read her expression, but he couldn't pinpoint it for the life of him. "Oh, and why is that?"</p><p>"I think you know why," she giggled. A dry silence passed between the two as her answer hung between them. After some time, she finally spoke once more. "Inuyasha?"</p><p>"Yea?" He asked breathlessly.</p><p>Her eyes dropped from the heavens above them to pay him some sort of respect as she gazed into his eyes.</p><p>"Why did you join that app?"</p><p>It was the first time she had asked him that question. He knew the question would come at some point but it had certainly caught him off guard that she had asked out of the blue as the night was drawing to a close. He should have known she would ask at the oddest of times.</p><p>At the time, he hadn't thought much about Aibo, a dating app that everyone in Japan uses. With the meaning of 'to cherish the memory of' and 'to yearn for', Inuyasha had become intrigued. Some of his friends had had great experiences and found someone that they were very compatible with, so Inuyasha figured the application couldn't be too bad. While he wasn't against dating apps, he preferred the idea of meeting someone in person through fate playing its hands.</p><p>As destiny would have it, he met the special young woman sitting next to him. He said he'd give the app three days and he had discovered her profile by day two. With no picture, no information to identify herself, and a strange bio, his curiosity was piqued.</p><p>
  <em>I have a broken heart right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am depressed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's the only reason I joined the app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to return to being a happy person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love to smile and laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to spend the holidays alone.</em>
</p><p>She only used her profile to state her current condition. Other than that, there was no information about her personality, looks, or interests. He had read and reread her profile so many times, he could probably repeat it back to her.</p><p>"For reasons no different than any other man on that app." He stated clearly, though even he wasn't sure if that was true. She had given pretty vague answers to anything he asked her, so it was only fair that he pay her the same respects.</p><p>Kagome nodded her head as she chewed on his answer. "Did you think it would turn out like this though?" She asked. "I mean think about it, it's only been two weeks of texting with you nonstop and you've already impacted my life so much. Think about how close we were able to get even though this was our first time meeting."</p><p>He felt a fair sense of happiness at hearing her words. It was one thing for him to think they had gotten on pretty well, but to hear her say it- to actually <em>verbalize</em> what he felt, was a new feeling of satisfaction that she had given him. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one feeling such a way.</p><p>"No." He answered, referring back to her first question. "I just thought I'd download the app for a few days, have no luck, delete it, and go about my business."</p><p>The odd thing was that Inuyasha hadn't downloaded the app in hopes of finding a new girlfriend or soulmate. His idea was far from it in fact. He had honestly expected no luck with this kind of app just knowing his personality and how little he was willing to tolerate people.</p><p>He had liked her profile because it was honest. He had sent the first message because he didn't think he would get a response back. He was quick to ask for his number when he realized he had actually found someone to keep his interest. And he had asked her to meet, keeping in mind the whole reason she had joined the app in the first place.</p><p>How could he have possibly expected to look forward to waking up to messages her everyday? Why would he have thought anything about her always asking to talk with him? Inuyasha was slightly surprised at how everything had worked out.</p><p>"I deleted the app, " she said with a smile. "after I gave you my number." Before Inuyasha could question her decision, she continued with a shrug of her shoulders. "I said I didn't want to spend the holidays alone, I'm not alone right now."</p><p>"I did too." As soon as he had gotten her number, he was quick to delete the app. He had been talking to a couple of other women. More so, they had been talking <em>at</em> him. But he truly only ever used the app to speak with Kagome. It just seemed pointless to join the app when he hadn't come to look for a girlfriend and he wasn't interested in talking with people.</p><p>"Do you know why I said it's OK if you lie to me?" It was one of the first things she had said to him when they initially started talking. It had struck him as odd, but he had only responded with an 'I'll keep that in mind' with no intention of actually acting upon it. "It's because I'm honestly scared to build a genuine connection with someone again. I don't even think I want to at this point. In the end, it all ends the same, doesn't it?"</p><p>Inuyasha pitied her for the first time since first talking with her. <em>Those are the same exact words I thought.</em></p><p>Seeing her, feeling her, hearing her, it was the first time he had ever met someone like her. Likewise, he was more than sure it was the first time for her to meet someone like him. Inuyasha just couldn't see himself matching the same footsteps of the men she had previously been with, just as he was sure her path would diverge from those of past women he's been with and friends that he has made while on his path.</p><p>"I just may have agreed with you a few hours ago." He said as he looked at the heating packet she had given him earlier. He had yet to open it seeing as he was warm with the heaters around though he liked looking at it. When was the last time someone had bought him his favorite drink? When had someone last kindly given him a Band-aid when seeing he had cuts? Or even kept in mind that he hated the cold, so he often bought kairo heating packets? "But I can't possibly think that after meeting you."</p><p>"I wish I could say the same." She whispered under her breath.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded his head as he had a feeling she would say that. While he had yet to fully wrap his head around the girl she was, he was sure that her defenses would be up for quite some time after just having come from a fresh heartbreak. She wouldn't trust him, not until he proved why he deserved her trust. She had every reason to feel as so. Kagome had made it quite clear that it was possible to break down her walls with how easily she allowed herself to be kind with him and actually do for him regardless of her past mistakes, it would just take time.</p><p>He sighed. "I fucking hate silence."</p><p>Kagome squeezed her now empty bottle in her hand. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"My girl. . . Ex girl-friend." It would be the first time he had talked about her with Kagome. He felt like he was dousing himself in cold water with how refreshing, though strange it felt. "She never yelled or screamed, I don't even think she was capable of it. She would just get very quiet when she wasn't happy or when she was upset. I started to realize something was wrong when every day became quiet." How could a five-year relationship filled with so many memories and words have dwindled to such stillness? It sent a chill across his body to think about how unnerved he had become with the person he had once said he loved.</p><p>"I hate the quiet." He continued as he repeated his first statement. "I've hated it ever since I realized what it meant for me and Kikyou, that's her name." He turned to Kagome with a gentle smile. "But somehow with you, I find silence comfortable."</p><p>He appreciated that even when words weren't exchanged between them tonight, it still felt like they were talking with each other with how easy it was to not say a word but still have communication between them.</p><p>Kagome found herself smiling at his honesty. "I like you. I like that you put yourself out there without giving a damn about the results. I like that you like to try new things or even old things. Even though you don't like the cold and you don't like skating, you still went along with my idea. I like how you listen to me and make me feel heard. I like that you give me your time and I like that you don't make me feel crazy."</p><p>Inuyasha had proven time and time again that he had listened to even the smallest of things she sat. It was something she wasn't quite used to as she constantly had to repeat herself or just drop a topic altogether when the men in her life made it clear that they weren't listening to her.</p><p>"I knew you could afford somewhere more expensive, but it sounds like you really listened to me and assessed my personality to decide what we did today and where we ate." It was a simple thing, but with having people lack such courtesy towards her, it truly made her feel special. "I'm glad you didn't take me somewhere expensive because it would've been a major turn off, I never did like flashy things. I guess what I mean to say is thank you."</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. You were correct earlier when you said that we both needed this." Somewhat of a temporary escape from what was burdening them was exactly what the doctor recommended.</p><p>Kagome leaned back on the bench and gave a sigh of content as her back cracked. "I wrote him a letter."</p><p>She hadn't really talked about her ex-boyfriend since Inuyasha and she had become friends. As if she tried to separate the two, she would only talk about the after-effects and her broken heart, but never about him. "How did he respond?"</p><p>"No, I wrote the letter with no intention of sending it to him. As soon as he'd see my handwriting, I'm sure he'd just throw it away." She said with a bittersweet laugh and a tight smile. "I just want to know how you can go from loving someone, being with them, to just completely disappearing from their lives."</p><p>Inuyasha was silent as he wondered the same thing. Time did wonders to expose people's true colors, it always did. Sometimes there was nothing to expose at all and other times it was hard not to be blinded by the colors presented.</p><p>"Four months, that was all it took for him to ruin me." Specifically, 4 months, 19 days, and 3 hours. "In the letter, I asked him why he did it. I should have known better. It was always me asking when he had time to meet, he never put in effort to be with me. I always cooked for him, bought his favorite beer, checked on him- hell, I even sewed his clothes for him if they had holes during that short time. It was so short and yet. . . "</p><p>Inuyasha could offer her the cliché of 'time heals everything' or that the guy wasn't worth her time. By now, he knew how he felt when hearing those words when he broke up with his girlfriend and he wouldn't dare say them to her. He was sure she had heard of all the basic exchanged phrases that came with a breakup, the only difference is that they hadn't just broken up. Her boyfriend had used her and then left her after getting exactly what he wanted.</p><p>"It doesn't matter how short it was, it matters that you cared about him and he used that to his advantage." She had once told him that it had only lasted about 4-5 months and that anyone else she told said she had no reason to be sad because it was such a short time. It wasn't up for anyone else to decide if she should be upset. You could be in a ten-year relationship and feel nothing while a 6 month relationship could hold so much time, memories, and emotions. The fact of the matter was that she had fallen for someone deeply during a short time and it had blown up in her face.</p><p>"I just wish I would have known his intentions with me." It still hurt to think about even after she had processed everything. She had never dared to say it out loud, it would only solidify the harsh reality of it all. "He took advantage of me and took the kindness I had given him for granted. Now that I think about it, I don't think he ever loved me, I might have even just been something on the side for him with how he treated me. I wonder why it took him actually leaving me to realize this." She giggled to herself though found no humor in her words. "I went on a date with him once at Grand Front, back when I really thought he was the one. It was at a random ramen restaurant, seems so long ago. How could I have been so stupid?"</p><p>"You weren't stupid." Inuyasha lightly nudged her with his shoulder. "If you were stupid, then that makes me stupid too, and I sure as hell ain't stupid."</p><p>She gave a genuine laugh. "Tell me about her if you want."</p><p>Did he <em>want</em> to talk about his ex-girlfriend? There was no clear answer to that. He didn't yearn to talk about her though he certainly wasn't opposed to it.</p><p>"At first I kind of thought you looked like her." He started. Inuyasha had been so caught off guard when he first saw Kagome. The resemblance to his ex was uncanny and something he hadn't expected. With no picture to use to identify her over the last couple of weeks, he had wondered what she looked like. "After looking closer at you, I think you two look nothing alike in hindsight."</p><p>He pictured that she would be shorter with a bit more weight on her and dyed brown hair every time. He just figured that he was trying to picture her as someone that looked different from the woman he had been with for the longest of time. While she was shorter than his girlfriend, she was just as slender and had the same long black hair with prominent facial features. However, Kagome's lovely features came across as more soft and youthful.</p><p>"Well if she looks like me she must be a beauty." Kagome joked with a giggle.</p><p>"She was…<em>is</em> gorgeous." That fact would always remain even if they weren't together. "She just always looked so perfect, she always tried to be perfect. She could mold herself to match any person in a room, she was charming in that way. She was <em>perfect</em>." He stated. "The only problem is that I'm not."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kagome asked gently. It was clear that the topic of perfection was touchy with the way his eyes became overcast.</p><p>"I'm not perfect. I wasn't what she wanted." He repeated as if that statement alone was enough of an explanation. "Who I was as a person just wasn't enough for her. Her focus went from the things she loved about me to all of the things that she could no longer tolerate."</p><p>Why couldn't he do better with assimilating with her friends?</p><p>Why didn't he cover his ears when around her family?</p><p>Why wouldn't he attempt to look more human-like for her sake?</p><p>Why couldn't he just be human?</p><p>It was as if she could easily tell him she loved his personality and everything that was human-like about him without loving the other half of him. He wasn't one or the other and it seemed to bother her as she realized just how different they were.</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled to himself. All of the times she said she loved him came with a secret message he hadn't heard until the weeks leading up to their breakup.</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much. . . but I would love you more if you would change yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're such an amazing person. . . but you could be better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love who you are as a person. . . but only half of you.</em>
</p><p>How could she claim to love him but only certain aspects of him that created the person she truly wanted to be with?</p><p>Kagome gently took his hand in hers as she ran a finger along his claws. "I'm glad you're not perfect. If she saw all of what I currently see is so special about you, you wouldn't be sitting here with me right now." She gave his hand a tight squeeze.</p><p>Inuyasha could feel the corners of his lips curve with her words. "I could wear contacts, I could file down my claws, I could dye my hair. The crazy thing is I had really thought about doing all of that just for her a month ago. I started to ask myself why I should change like that for her."</p><p>"The answer is that you shouldn't have to," Kagome responded with ease.</p><p>"Just like you, I want to forget her, the person that made me question everything. Whenever I ask what I'm doing, or why I joined that app, that's always the answer." Inuyasha hadn't joined to hook up or find another relationship, he just needed a distraction from constantly thinking about the person that had hurt him most. He deserved at least that much, didn't he? "She calls me every now and then, I know I could block her, but I like seeing when she calls. It lets me know that she's still thinking about me."</p><p>Kagome nodded her head in understanding. While she felt he was somewhat lucky to know he was still on the mind of the person that had caused him pain. She felt colored with envy as she would never get that feeling. The man that had come into her life had completely cut all connection with her and hadn't made an attempt to reach out to her since. Why should he? He already got what he wanted from her. She might as well have been discarded trash at this point. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous." She would never get the closure she had so desperately starved for.</p><p>"Don't be." He replied nonchalantly. "My resolve isn't as strong as you think. That was five years of seeing her almost every day, waking up to her every day, loving her every day. It crosses my mind to go back to her from time to time. Every time I keep wanting to go back to her, I think about everything she's done to me and I realize I'm better off without her." He stated honestly. He was a man that had been in love with the wrong person. It wouldn't be so easy for him to just forget everything all at once. "That's why I really think I needed this kind of encounter with you more than you needed it with me."</p><p>She smiled fondly at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well aren't we just two foolish people? I really feel ridiculous for still thinking about the man that hurt me. Every time we were entangled in bed together, we would ask each other 'what do you want?' Even on the last day we were together, a day when he had smiled to my face and told me 'see you next time' with no intention of seeing me again, we asked each other what we want. As I lay in his arms and he lay fast asleep, I thought for the first time, I don't really know what I want anymore."</p><p>People were odd and intricate and silly in this way, they truly were. But for the time being, Inuyasha would say he was glad she was in pain. He was also glad that he was in pain. Kagome was right in saying they may not have met any otherwise had it not been for the cards they had both been dealt.</p><p>"I just can't find a way to think of us as fools."</p><p>"Well, wouldn't it be a shame if I was the only fool among us two? I cried every day. Not just for him, but for myself. I became so depressed, not run of the mill depression, but like situational depression." She clarified. "I was already having difficulties with my family and work. It was like I was a puzzle with 100 pieces and each problem I had caused a piece of the puzzle to fall off. When I realized the relationship was over, I still had about 30 other pieces left on the puzzle. All it once the remaining pieces fell at the same time, much too quickly for me to reason with what was happening, and I spiraled. I would like to think that my tears weren't just for him, but because of everything that is going on in my life."</p><p>A part of her felt strange. She had never considered herself much of a crier, but to suddenly start breaking down every day when she would typically only cry on rare occasions let her know how hurt she was by everything that had happened.</p><p>"I think the main reason I cried was because it wasn't fair that he got out unscathed." She continued. "Here I am with cuts and bruises and he walks away with no wounds after taking from me. I wanted him to know how much he hurt me, even if he wouldn't care. I just hope karma gets him back, it surely will." Her tone had become bitter with the thought of her pain.</p><p>This guy was lucky. So lucky that Kagome had no intention of revealing his name or any details to anyone she spoke to about the situation. Inuyasha just couldn't imagine someone willingly taking advantage of the young girl he was holding hands with. She was much too kind, and it seemed cruel to think of hurting her in any way, shape, or form. He truly wanted to see what kind of guy could do such a thing and maybe even help karma with getting its hands on his neck.</p><p>"For the first time since the breakup, I really feel like I can move on though. It would be good if we both could move past the people that have hurt us."</p><p>Inuyasha could only nod his head as he listened to her words. The two fell into a gentle silence as they enjoyed the little bit of time that remained.</p><p>He knew it deep in his bones, that while she wanted to move on, she wasn't in a place where she could fully give herself to him or anyone that she chose to be with in the future. The first step to moving on was feeling comfortable with the idea of being able to take steps in a different direction. All the same, he had his own steps to take as well.</p><p>The only question was if they would walk down paths that met in the middle?</p><hr/><p>"I guess this is it." Kagome's tone was soft and somewhat reluctant as she stood before him.</p><p>"Guess so." Inuyasha smiled at her as they stood before her train station.</p><p>It was time for her to go. The last train to her home was boarding in five minutes.</p><p>"I have so much regret in my heart right now. I really wish I had taken the right train so that I could have spent more time with you. 2 hours and 41 minutes passed by in a way that I just don't like."</p><p>"You still owe me McDonald's, so don't think I'll let you escape so easily."</p><p>"You know, I promised myself that if I told you my name today, I wouldn't see you again," Kagome told him honestly. It was a promise she had made before leaving her apartment and that she had vowed to keep. "But sometimes promises are meant to be broken. I really just can't imagine not spending more time with you after having met you. I really do look forward to the next time we can meet, Inuyasha." She held out her hand to shake his.</p><p>It was the first time Inuyasha was glad for a promise to mean absolutely nothing in the end. "As do I, Kagome." He firmly shook her hand, though found it difficult to release.</p><p>Even she seemed to hesitate at removing her hand from his. The pair looked at their interlocked hands. The thought of them meeting due to heartbreak and actually meeting again was something Inuyasha would thank the stars for the rest of his life.</p><p>All in one swift movement, Kagome stood on her tiptoes as she pulled him into a tight hug. It was so unexpected that Inuyasha stumbled a bit as he balanced her. Once his initial shock died down, he found himself wrapping his arms around her slender waist. <em>I want more time with her.</em></p><p>"Thank you, Inuyasha." She gently whispered as she tightened her arms around his neck.</p><p>He could hear it in her voice and it broke his heart.</p><p>
  <em>She's crying.</em>
</p><p>As she pulled back, she lightly laughed to herself as she aggressively began swiping at her face. She felt absolutely silly at having broken down right at the end. And here she thought she deserved a pat on the back for keeping her composure throughout the day. "I'm so sorry. I really tried so hard not to cry at all today. Why are these tears coming now? I feel ridiculous. The whole reason I wanted to meet was because I didn't want to cry today."</p><p>Inuyasha felt strange watching her cry. It was oddly a lovely sight as her body shook with tears. He had to wonder if she had ever cried while on the phone with him, her voice was oddly composed and calm despite the waterworks trailing down her face. Had he not been looking directly at her as she was crying and talking, he wouldn't have guessed she currently had tears streaming down her face.</p><p>He carefully grabbed her hands to seize her from clawing at her face before gently wiping away one of her tears. "You have nothing to apologize for." He had never been good at dealing with people that cried, hell, Kikyou had never shed a tear in front of him. He was too inexperienced on the subject. He wasn't sure of how to respond to her, but he found himself saying, "New Year's Day, let's meet right here, in this exact spot, and rewrite over this memory."</p><p>Kagome smiled as she nodded her head. "I would absolutely love that. However, I'm not too sure I want to write over this specific moment. Despite my tears, I truly am happy right now. Happier than I've been all month"</p><p>His heart gave a small lurch as they had just planned for their second meeting. With another hug and exchanged goodbyes, Inuyasha waved to her as she boarded her train. He began to walk down the stairs to get to the station that led to his house with a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>
  <em>It was only 2 hours and 41 minutes?</em>
</p><p>Some people say that when you have fun time flies, but he felt that time had actually gone slower tonight. It felt as if he had spent a longer time with her, knew her much better, and that they had become much more acquainted. You can't get this feeling if time flies or passes too quickly.</p><p>Inuyasha felt along his pocket before pulling out the Hershey kiss Kagome had given him when they first met. The cold weather had aided in keeping it from melting much to his relief. He examined it between his claws before working to peel off the foil and placing it in his mouth.</p><p>Much like the unexpected events of tonight, an unforeseen wave of sweetness entered his mouth. He hadn't eaten chocolate in so long, he had nearly forgotten just how sickeningly sweet it was. Inuyasha was glad for the unexpected chocolate. He was glad for the unexpected events of tonight. His unexpected meeting with the young woman on the app was one he was most grateful for though.</p><p>Just what other unexpected things did the future hold?</p><hr/><p>Posted on Christmas in American time.</p><p>ONLY WROTE IN 6 DAYS AND I'LL ONLY CHECKED ONCE I'M SO SORRY FOR THE ERRORS</p><p>34 pages</p><p>About 16,200 words</p><hr/><p>We have Inuyasha, a man that thought his girlfriend cared about him but was only satisfied with the idea of him rather than who he truly was. She was only in love with the form of him she had created. He was curious about the girl he had paired up with on the dating app. Whle wanting to understand her and heal her from her own wounds, he also felt refreshed and that some of his wounds had the possibility of closing as well. And Kagome, a young woman who once felt loved by a man that took advantage of her and abused the trust she put in him. They've both got some healing to do.</p><p>This story is so close and personal because this is my current situation.</p><p>I know it has a slow start and is quite boring to read…but this is how I wished I would've been 'saved' right now. The Kagome in this story is literally 90% me right down to the personality, things she carries in her bag, and the way her heart was broken. It's more realistic and raw because I described my current situation through Kagome, where I live in Japan, and my current thoughts. So yea, it'll be a bit boring because it's not as romantic, but this is typically how I get along with people if I mesh well with them after meeting them.</p><p>While I didn't exactly have someone to go out with on Christmas Day, I feel like this was a nice little escape from reality. Focusing on writing rather than the sadness that overcomes me these last 6 days of writing has really been beneficial for me and is helping me with moving on.</p><p>So thank you for reading something so dear and personal to me. I don't think I can ever read this story again after writing it though. I really wish I could go back and correct some of the errors, but it'll take time before I do that.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And to the man that hurt me….</strong>
</p><p>You'll never see these words. You'll never know what you've done. You'll never know just how badly you've hurt me by taking advantage of me.</p><p>I hope you never do this to someone ever again and I truly hope I was the only one you've done this to. No one deserves to spiral the way I did.</p><p>The biggest part of me is just so angry and hurt that I know I can't hurt you or pay you back for what you've done to me. <em>However</em>, I do know that something bad will happen to you, you can be sure of that. Not because of me actively working to hurt you, but because I believe in karma and I know it's ready to get your ass.</p><p>There are so many things I wish I could say to you, but you don't deserve my words.</p><p>I really hope you get the hell you deserve, you sick man.</p><p>You <em>will</em> get what you deserve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>